Robyn Hill takes care of her Little Lamb
by Sniphles2000
Summary: Robyn Hill is in desperate need of a way to gain more voters for the election. Thankfully, her campain manager Fiona Thyme has the perfect plan...


The election… The time where the people of Mantle and Atlas would decide who was to get a seat on the council. It was a time of change, a time where the people could choose their future, and needless to say this year was certainly heated.

The two front runners by a country mile were Jacques Schnee, owner of the Schnee Dust Company, and Robyn Hill, speaker for the people of Mantle. Hill seemed to have this election in the bag for the time being, however multiple hoops and sudden changes had been giving possible signs of a change in power. That slimy Schnee knew how to get things to work out his way…

Right now Robyn needed a new idea, something exciting and fresh to get the majority of voters back on her side. With it being New Year's Eve, most people were out partying, so she had time to think and plan. But what could she do? Well, at this New Year's Eve party, her close friend and campaign leader Fiona Thyme would have just the solution.

'WEEEEEE!'

The high pitched sound of a noise maker squealed out as Fiona blew it in Robyn's face, the two having moved to Robyn's personal room away from the high energy party going on. With it being New Year and all, people were ready to have fun and go crazy. The sheep Faunus smiled towards her taller friend who replied with a rather withering expression.

"Oh come on, Robyn, ease up a little! Even you need to relax once in a while."

Robyn simply sighed in response but couldn't help giving a playful smile and eyeroll. Fiona I was always successful in getting those reactions from her. She sat down on the edge of her bed while rubbing the back of her neck a little awkwardly.

"I know, I know… It's just been hard, you know? The elections just stuck in my head 24/7. What if we… What if Schnee…"

Robyn's first clenched at this latter thought.

"Hey, hey, hey, enough of that."

Fiona was quick to rush to Robyn's side, the Faunus sitting right down beside her on the bed while putting her hands on the other's. She forced Robyn to meet her soft gaze.

"You're Robyn Hill, fighting for the betterment of Mantle. You've got this in the bag, no matter what tricks that slime ball pulls."

Pondering on this for a second, Robyn once again let out a soft sigh and smiled right back at Fiona. She was good with these things. It was a wonder she didn't run for a seat herself.

"Hm. You're right."

Without wasting a breath, Robyn Kramer down gently and gave her Faunus friend a soft, brief peck on the lips before pulling back.

"Thanks, Fi."

"Mm!"

Needless to say the sheep girl's face instantly turned as red as a strawberry upon this little gesture, letting out a shocker squeak at the same time. Blushing like a bride, she nodded back at Robyn quickly with her hands covering her own nose and mouth.

"Y-You're welcome, Ro… Mhmhm~"

That reaction practically made the smirk on Robyn's lips glow, though there was still a pressing matter on her mind.

"But with that said, we really do need to talk about this. We're losing votes here and that won't end well for anyone but Jacques Schnee. What do we do?"

With Fiona having quickly recovered from her little flustered moment, she could now think about what was being asked. As Robyn's lead campaign manager she had to help come up with these ideas as well as making sure everything ran smoothly. With a finger on her chin she pondered.

"Hmm… Maybe you need to do something big. Something new and huge that'll impact your image for the better!"

Robyn scoffed at this jokingly but was of course all ears for any idea. She leaned back on the bed with her hands supporting her.

"A big change, huh? What do you have in mind?"

There was a paud from Fiona as more thinking went on in that big brain of hers. A huge change that would affect Robyn's public image for the better, ay? Well…

"Oh, I know! You could get pregnant!"

...now this took Robyn quite a while to process. Fiona was saying she should… Just get pregnant? For an election that had one month left of campaigning before voting commenced?

"You… Want me to get pregnant? Really? You… Do now how long that takes to show, right, Fi? That wouldn't really matter with voting being so close."

"Mhm, the regular way takes quite a while. But luckily I've got a little fasttrack method."

Fiona grinned knowingly towards Robyn before standing up from the bed in front of her. She gave a single point towards Robyn.

"Pants and panties off!"

"Wait what?"

And now Robyn was having even more of a double take. Why was Fiona moving so fast all of a sudden. Was the kiss that effective?

"Slow down there, Fi, what are you doing?"

Fiona rolled her eyes upon the question and put a hand on her hip, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"I'll be your baby for you, silly! Since a normal one will take too long to develop, why not have a fully grown one already inside you? If the voters see that Schnee is up against a pregnant lady, they'll surely vote for you! People love that kind of stuff."

With that said, Fiona leaned right in close to Robyn, eyeing her up with a pure, honest look of reassurance. All the while her fingers were already undoing the button on Robyn's pants.

"I promise, I would do anything for you. And if that means being your baby for the election this year, then I swear I'll do it."

Robyn stared right ahead at Fiona with a slightly confused expression. All of this stuff about becoming her baby was so strange, yet… The logic made sense. The voting would definitely go in favour of a pregnant lady, so it was the only obvious move. And since they were rather short on time, this would need to be done.

A grin slowly took place of the confused frown on Robyn's lips before she nodded. She quickly hooked her fingers under both of her pants and panties before shimmying both items of clothing down her legs, soon leaving her entire lower half exposed.

"I'm ready, baby~"

"Fantastic! I'll see you on the other side!"

As soon as the go ahead was given, the sheep faunus began to strip all of her clothing off in record time. Her top, her pants, her underwear, all discarded within seconds to leave her fully nude in front of Robyn. It was now time to become the baby.

Fiona stepped towards Robyn and reached down to spread her legs wide apart. There it was, the fairly dry slit exposed to her which would be the doorway to becoming a baby. Not wasting any time, Fiona leaned in with her head going first. It took a bit of a struggle but as the faunus pushed the top of her fluffy head against Robyn's vagina, it began to give way. She was slowly but surely going in, widening the entrance inch by inch but feeling her hair start to get covered in sweet pussy juice.

"O-Oh, god~!"

The stretching… Fuck, did it hurt, but her aura meant no damage was actually done. In fact Robyn was beginning to feel genuine pleasure from this in a way. It was all the more comforting knowing that this would put little baby Fiona inside of her, all while she sat there pantsless and with her legs spread wide.

The pushing didn't stop for even a second from Fiona's end of things, in fact she did her best to make it go by as fast as possible. She forced her head further into the depths of Robyn's widening cunt to the points where the walls passed her trait ears, covering her eyes along the way to fill her vision with soft, pink flesh. With her skull now slipping further into the vagina, Fiona's nose and mouth were eventually enveloped before it went passed her chin and down to her neck.

"Ah… Oh… Fiona…~"

Robyn gasped out softly as she felt the other girl's entire head sitting inside of her vagina, every blink, breath and movement causing her to squirm in agonizing bliss. This was actually happening…

Fiona took just a second to take a break before continuing her mission in becoming Robyn's new unborn child. She had to tighten up and keep her arms as close and straight to her sides as possible as she pushed forward passed her neck. There was straining and struggling as her shoulders pushed against the ever growing lady hole, but by sheer willpower the stretchy meat flaps consumed the wider part of Fiona's body. It was rather smooth sailing from there with Fiona's arms and chest beginning to get covered, her elbows soon inside with her small, perky tits also being unbirthed.

"NNG…! J-Jeez, Fiona, that's… You're so adorable~!"

Robyn was beginning to break ever so slightly as her vagina was opened wider than it ever had been. She could feel Fiona's body slipping into her and as the girl herself began to enter her womb, Robyn would look down and see her stomach began to massively bulge.

Fiona was almost there, half way in fact! She just had to keep going with all the determination and love for Robyn she could muster! The now person-sized cunt consumed even more of Fiona's small form, now reaching her hips which also took in her hands. All that was left was her bottom half sticking out with her legs kicking slightly and exposed slit dripping wet. So close…

Robyn gasped slightly in shock as she saw her stomach had practically tripled in size at this point thanks to most of a person being inside of her. She was sensitive and tingly as over and felt herself having an intense orgasm around Fiona's legs, squirting juices out from around her which helped to slide the Faunus in more.*

"Ooooooh, gods yes~! Fi~! Baby~!"

This was it. This was the final home stretch. Soon it would all be over and Fiona would be one with Robyn. With the vagina squeezing and orgasming around Fiona's legs, they practically slid the rest of the way inside with ease, the walls soon going passed her knees. With the final push needed, Fiona managed to get all the way up into Robyn's womb as she pulled her legs up with her feet disappearing into the depths.

"Pant pant Oh my gods… Holy shit…~ Fiona~"

Robyn gasped and moaned out in pure ecstasy as Fiona managed to finally fully submerge herself into her pussy prison. She could feel every movement the sheep Faunus made, how she was curling up into the fetal position deep inside of her womb and how her now massively enlarged vagina was beginning to slowly but surely close back up. She reached down and tenderly rubbed her hands across her huge belly, cooing softly to pet and reassure her new baby.

When the people of Mantle saw this they would surely vote her onto the council.

Meanwhile inside Robyn's womb, Fiona was now properly curled up in the darkness with a small, soft smile on her face. She was the baby. She was Robyn's baby, the tool that would help them win the election. Internally she could only think one thing to herself.

"I love you, Mommy…"


End file.
